brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
4841 Hogwarts Express
|Ages = 8 - 14 |Released = October 1, 2010 |Theme = Harry Potter }} 4841 Hogwarts Express is a Harry Potter set released on October 1, 2010. It is the fourth Hogwarts Express set released by the LEGO Group, following 4708, 4758, and 10132. This version of the train contains elements relating to multiple films and thus does not belong to any particular subtheme. With 646 pieces, the set contains the locomotive/engine, the tender, a passenger car, the Weasleys' flying car, a food trolley, three owls, and the Invisibility Cloak. The minifigures included are , Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Draco Malfoy. Background The Hogwarts Express is the name of the train that made a run between London, King's Cross Station Platform 9¾ and Hogsmeade Station. It made this run at about six times a year, maybe more, as needed. The Express dutifully carried students to and from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the start and end of every term. The train leaves Platform 9¾ without fail on 1 September at 11 o'clock in the morning, arriving at Hogsmeade Station in the early evening. Some students would take the train back to King's Cross Station to go home for the Christmas and Easter holidays, but some do not, as they stay at Hogwarts. It also makes the run back again to London at the end of term in June. Description The Train The main feature of the set is the Hogwarts Express train, which itself is made up of the locomotive, its tender, and the passenger coach. All three sections are connected by magnets, meaning that they can be rearranged into any combination. The set also has the Flying Ford Anglia. Locomotive The locomotive/engine has a new design with more detail and new stickers. The engine room roof is smoother than previous design, and new gold elements replace previously yellow pieces. There is a new wheel style, clear lights (the same as previous models), magnet and sonar disks replaced with new parts, and a new snow plow. The back of the engine has a removable grate that clips out and can be filled with coal from the tender. The removable grate for the fire is filled with black and transparent yellow pieces of coal. Passenger Car The Passenger Car is a new design for 2010. It has four plastic glass windows on each side and one on either end. Similar to the engine, it has two sets of dual axle wheels. Instead of compartments with benches, there are now backed seats with two walkways running the length of the carriage. Its seats four minifigures with a table for each pair. Rather than splitting below the windows, the roof of this carriage can be removed to give easy access for playing. Tender The Tender is a new addition to the line of LEGO Hogwarts Expresses, which usually just had an engine and a passenger car. The tender is held magnetically between the engine and the coach. It is topped with a single flat LEGO piece, whose studs create the impression of lumps of coal. Under the layer of coal is a hidden luggage compartment. As well as suitcases, it has three small wand cases that are unique to this set. Food Trolley This Hogwarts Express set comes with a food trolley. On one side, a sticker advertises Berty Bott's Every-Flavour Beans. The other side includes a sticker that promotes Honeydukes sweet shop. Snacks on the trolley include two vanilla ice creams and a Chocolate Frog. Weasley's Flying Car The Flying Ford Anglia included in this set has a more streamlined design from the previous flying car from 4728 Escape from Privet Drive. The roof lifts off and the front has a new curved detail. There is a openable door and trunk, which includes a black suit case. It has a steering wheel and gear stick. Minifigures The five minifigures included in the set are Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, and . The Ron minifigure has a new tousled-style hair piece (the same minifigure is included in 10217 Diagon Alley but has black pants instead of the brown pants in this set). Ginny has the new uniform design for 2010, with house badge and stripes, as does Draco Malfoy. The Malfoy minifigure is unique to this set. Harry's torso is the same as in 4840 The Burrow, but here he has grey pants. Luna is also unique to the set, and has a blonde hair piece never before seen in the Harry Potter theme. All five minifigures have reversible heads: Ron can be smiling or scared, Ginny can be smiling or frowning, Malfoy can be troubled or smirking, Harry can be smiling or frowning, and Luna can be viewed with and without her Spectrespecs. Minifigures Gallery Notes * This is the first completely designed version of the Hogwarts Express since its first appearance in 2001. The three previous sets had identical aspects such as the design for the coach and locomotive's exterior. * This set has more minifigures than the other Hogwarts Express sets. * This is the second of the four versions to feature the train's tender. * In the animation of this set on LEGO.com, if you turn it around for the back view it shows Hermione Granger looking outside the window, instead of Ginny. * It is also one of two sets to feature Harry's Invisibility Cloak, the other being 4842 Hogwarts Castle. * At Toyfair the boxart showed Ron with Peter Parker's head and Clone Wars Obi-Wan Kenobi's hair, Ginny with Willie Scott's head, Draco with Bruce Wayne's 2006 head and an Imperial Officer body and Luna with Princess Leia's head and Professor Umbridge's torso. LEGO.com Description Differences From Previous Versions The main difference that the set has from previous Hogwarts Express models is that it no longer includes a station platform, but instead includes the Flying Ford Anglia, which is remade from its previous design in 4728 Escape from Privet Drive. It is the first Hogwarts Express not to reuse the exterior of the original from 2001, but instead it is completely redesigned with greater detail. The top of the boiler cannot be opened. The engine has standard LEGO train wheels and new magnet couplings. The interior areas of the train are more detailed, with the cab including driver controls and the coach having actual seats. Gallery 4841-Product.jpg|Shop Image. Locomotive Front.png|Locomotive Front. Engine Cab.png|Engine Cab. Tender.png|Tender's secret compartment. Coach.png|Coach. Enchanted Car.png|Enchanted Car. Screen shot 2010-09-12 at 5.22.16 PM.png|Dramatized image of the set. 4841.JPG|Toy Fair Preview. 4357446736_0d8c71ec24_b.jpg|The Engine and Tender. 4357457148_eb3d3761a1_b.jpg|Draco Malfoy and a brown owl at Toy Fair 2010. 4356693783_d8f0eaa03f_b.jpg|Preview of Ron and Harry minifigures. 4356707225_342dcd3ce2_b.jpg|Ginny (left) and Luna (right) on display at Toy Fair 2010. 4356701861_5c47e6415c_b.jpg|The tender at Toy Fair 2010. 4356691375_5f1ea9e96a_b.jpg|Preliminary box art on display at Toy Fair 2010. See also * 4708 Hogwarts Express * 4758 Hogwarts Express * 10132 Motorized Hogwarts Express * 40028 Mini Hogwarts Express * 75955 The Hogwarts Express External links Category:Harry Potter Category:Trains Category:4000 sets Category:2010 sets Category:Vehicles (Harry Potter)